Iceclaw
Personality Iceclaw is kind, calm, and playful. He’s considered to be the smartest animal in all history. Though he’s too overprotective of his family and friends, he is a fast runner and he’s a good healer. He cares deeply about his friends and family, and would never betray them. Appearance Iceclaw is fairly slender, with a white pelt and emerald green eyes. He has large, pointed ears and a pink nose. There is a silver tinge to his pelt, making it almost glow in the moonlight. Biography Iceclaw's Tale Iceclaw and his sister, Lilypaw, had originally lived in RiverClan, until an important event that happened one day. Iceclaw was a warrior in his Clan, and his sister was still an apprentice, training to be a medicine cat. The day Iceclaw got his warrior name, he was so excited! He began working even harder than before to prove he could one day be deputy, then leader of his Clan. In this time, a she-cat in his Clan called Silverleaf began spending more time with him and helping him often. Lilypaw felt left out by Iceclaw, who was completely ignoring her, and decided to tell her parents about the issue. Their parents, Snowypelt and Swiftstone, eventually decided to move out of RiverClan when Iceclaw had gone too far, venturing into Twolegplace with Silverleaf without even knowing it. Soon, Silverleaf and Iceclaw had fallen in love and decided to mate in the future. The same day, Snowypelt and Swiftstone announced that they were no longer part of RiverClan and would never come back. Both Silverleaf and Iceclaw were devastated, but Iceclaw had no choice and was forced to leave RiverClan with his sister and parents. His sister changed her name to Lily, as she had still been an apprentice in RiverClan. Iceclaw’s parents made their names Snow and Swift, but Iceclaw kept his warrior name to remember Silverleaf. His family journeyed to a forest after leaving RiverClan, and there Iceclaw met a cat called Shredtail. Iceclaw and Shredtail became good friends, journeying together. There friendship ended abruptly after Iceclaw and Shredtail were racing on logs one day. Shredtail fell into the water, and Iceclaw tried to save him. He later gave up, presuming he was dead. Iceclaw and Lily became closer, and one day, they met a young leopard named Slash. Wanting to make some new friends, Iceclaw gave her some prey and invited her to stay in his family's den. Slash refused his offer and headed back to her den. Iceclaw and Lily decided to hunt for a while, when they heard sounds of fighting. Iceclaw ran at top speed toward the battle, and found that Slash had defeated two animals who had confronted her. Iceclaw congratulated her for her bravery, and Slash became his friend. Once Iceclaw and Lily were old enough, they set off on their own, along with Slash. Iceclaw suggested they set up camp at Gemstone Lake. At the lake, they met Fang, a black panther. Iceclaw was wary at first, but later acknowledged Fang as a friend. Around the same time, he met a cat called Moonrise , and they started developing feelings for each other. Spot's Quest Russ and Spot met Iceclaw on their way to the Shadow Forest. After being asked to join Russ's Clan, Iceclaw immediately agreed. He and Russ became good friends. Russ also trusted Iceclaw, asking him to be the deputy of his Clan. Iceclaw was thrilled. One day on the journey, Moonrise asked him to be her mate. Iceclaw considered this, and decided yes. He and Moonrise grew closer and closer. After the vote, the Clan set off toward Foxwood Forest. There, Iceclaw found suitable place for camp. Russ did make him deputy, and gave him the task of ordering patrols and helping him lead the Clan. Iceclaw also fought hard in the battle with Foxy, managing to give him a nasty scar on his flank. Lucky's Destiny After Spot's daughters are born, Russ made Iceclaw the temporary leader. Iceclaw was immensely thrilled, thanking Russ. Later, when Russ was on a patrol with him, he tells Iceclaw about his worries. The latter reassured him it will be all right, but when Hope died, Iceclaw was horrified. After Russ resumed his leader duties, Iceclaw and Moonrise spent a lot of time together. When the fire started in Foxwood Forest, Iceclaw received a nasty burn on his flank. He finally escaped the raging flames, along with most of the Clans. When Russ supposedly "died", Iceclaw offered to be the next leader, however, Fuzzy also wanted to succeed his brother. The two fought for leadership, and Fuzzy eventually won, due to his superior strength. Iceclaw argued that the deputy should succeed the leader, and the Clan supported this decision. Iceclaw became the leader instead. Family Mother: Snowypelt Father: Swiftstone Brother(s): N/A Sister(s): Lily Grandparents: unknown Mate: Moonrise Offspring: SnowflakeCategory:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Deputies Category:Members of Russ's Clan Category:Animal Chronicles Category:Leaders Category:Males